Evolution of a Gundam
by miniLove
Summary: Duo finds himself in a horrible situation that changes not only his life but everyone around him. Can they take down Oz? Warnings:betrayal, rape, future m-preg,language etc. 1x2, 3x4, 5x? lil bit relena bashing as well
1. prologue

Duo laid on his mattress and stared at the ceiling. He wasn't really looking at the ceiling but just in a blank stare, lost in his thoughts. He remembered he was overdue for the rent again this month and was once again broke. He sat up and looked around the small room he called his apartment. There was little there, just a mattress which he was laying on, a mini fridge and microwave on top, a small crate he used as a table, and his bag in the corner which contained all of his weapons. Next to his bag he just had a heap of clothing but no real way of organizing it, as well as a small sink and mirror by the mini fridge. He began to wonder how he had been reduced to this… he wanted to know why no one in L2 would give him a job simply because he was an ex-gundam pilot; Heck, he was lucky that someone would even let him rent a room from them. Duo then looked down at the small heap of mail on his crate sized table. He sorted through it, his eyes scanning each letter and organizing them into piles. One pile consisted mostly of bills, another of junk mail, and the other of letters that were ambiguous to either pile before. Duo stopped when he saw a letter personally addressed to him from his friend Quarte. Quarte had desperately tried to reach out to Duo since the incident that day when the five had a fight and he decided to leave earth and never look back. He felt betrayed by his so called friends who placed blame on him for things that were completely out of his control. Trowa blamed him for the disappearance of Cathy, Heero blamed him for missing his chance with Relena by being as what Wufei called a cock block, and Wufie just screamed at Duo for all of the little annoyances he could think of. None of them at the time had realized that they were just taking their anger out on him simply because he was always the happiest and was known to bounce right back. But the problem was that he didn't bounce back, in fact the others had missed that he was falling into an abyss of his own and having blamed himself for so many deaths that now haunted him all he wanted was acceptance. But when he needed acceptance the most, he found none, instead he found he was rejected by his so called friends. Quatre had even suggested he leave for a few days to give the guys some space and blow off some steam so that they can think about all of this rationally. So Duo did just that, he left, but he never came back again. Instead he left a note saying:

_Im sorry, ill leave, don't worry about finding me I understand now where I stand in your eyes and I cant say I blame you._

_Hope you all find peace and happiness._

_Know that I love you all._

_Shinigami_

After that Quatre had desperately looked for Duo and finally was able to get an address. He would write him letters when ever he could to tell the pilot how sorry they all were and that they didn't mean it and wanted to come home. In mostly all the letters he apologized for not being able to come and see Duo personally because he was so busy with his large corporations he ran. Duo on the other hand had seen it as an excuses to ease the small blonde's conscience.

Duo looked at the letter in his hand and sighed. He threw it in the junk mail already knowing its contents. He felt no need to read a letter he would not be reciprocating. He continued on through his mail and stopped, in his hand there was an invitation from the "preventers." He opened it and began to read it. As he finished up a loud knock came from the door. "MAXWELL! I KNOW YOUR IN THERE! I WANT MY FUCKING MONEY! I WARNED YOU LAST TIME!" All color drained from Duo's face. Last time his land lord threatened to break both legs with a baseball bat and tell everyone that a gundam was in the building, this would surely cause a riot that he knew he couldn't possibly escape. So he opted for the next best option, grabbing the letter in his hand he began stuffing his duffle with what little he owned. His haste increased as the door began to come off the hinges because of the insistent ramming. He through his bag out the window and followed soon after jumping from the second story. With a thud and a roll he stood and grab his bag and ran as fast and far as his legs could take him.


	2. Trowa

Quatre stared at the computer screen with fierce intensity. He was trying to figure out what had happened at one of the many branches he ran. Somehow an idiot was on drugs and fell off some of the equipment only to turn around and sue the enterprise for not having been safely inspected. Quatre wondered if people those insensitive and greedy had always been so outright flamboyant on their disrespect for common sense. He pinched the bridge of his nose and began to rub the inner corners of his eyes. He was tired, he was now angry, and was still feeling the lingering traces of guilt he had felt for the last two years since the fight with Duo.

He sighed, _why does everything have to be so complicated?_, he thought. Warm air brushed the back of his neck as strong arms encircled him. Quatre leaned into the embrace and took in the scent of his lover. When he looked down he noticed a white envelope in Trowa's hand.

"Love what's that?" he said playing with the edges of the paper.

Trowa unwound himself from Quatre and looked into his eyes.

"Little one, we need to talk. Come lets sit on the sofa." Quatre eyes were the size of saucers but he let his lover lead him to the couch in the study they were currently in.

Trowa lifted his hand and swept it across Quatre's cheek. Quatre leaned into the embrace enjoying its warmth and wanting to stall whatever heavy information his lover was going to tell him. Quatre felt overwhelmed. He just wanted a break, some peace, but for some reason since the day Duo left, life had not given him any, he felt as though it was karma for the way he reacted to the auburn haired man.

Quatre began to squirm. Trowa noticing this decided to break the silence.

"Little one, I have something important to tell you…"

Quatre gave him his undivided attention looking into Trowa's evergreen eyes.

"I was invited to be part of a program that can help survivors from the war…"

Trowa gulped knowing this wasn't going to be easy.

"I was invited to the preventor's laboratory for a mission, that is all I can say."

Quatre looked at him confused, "What do you mean you cant say anymore, you barely told me anything at all."

"I'm unable to tell you want they are experimenting but that I was chosen for my genetic makeup. I was told it's top secret. Its an honor that they invited one of the gundam to be part of the research, it shows that they have faith in us again."

"That's not true, Heero and Wufie are in the preventers and everyone trust them." was Quatres response.

Trowa sighed. " Yes I understand that but they were also seen as war heroes, not as murders as the rest of us were."

Quatre looked done at the hands folded in his lap, he knew how Trowa felt. The only way he had escaped his own form of that prejudice was by helping rebuilt the colonies and bring up their standards of living. Quatre wanted so badly for others to be happy he often forgot to do the same for himself. He felt he needed to rebuild the world he had destroyed and he had the means to do it. But Trowa, now that Cathy had disappeared, and the circus disbanded there wasn't much he could do. Trowa needed this, and Quatre could see that.

"Okay I understand your desire to go. But promise me you will be careful and contact me when ever you can. I will miss you my love."

Trowa leaned over until their foreheads were touching, he softly pressed his lips to Quatre's. "Thank you, and I shall miss you as well my love."

After a night of love making and saying goodbye for an unknown extent of time Quatre watched as his lover boarded a plane that would take him to a secure shuttle for the mission. In his heart he hoped this would fill the void for Trowa that was left after the war. He only wanted him to find peace. A tear ran down his cheek, "bye my love I will miss you…" With that he turned and left the airport and went back home to the now empty mansion feeling just as empty himself.


	3. Heero

Heero sat on the edge of his bed looking at an old picture that was slightly crumbled at the ends. No one knew of the feelings of pain and guilt that remained from the past two years. He vividly remembers the face staring back at him in horror as Heero continued to through threats and blame at him. None of it had been his fault, in fact it was all Heero's. If Heero could have only seen his own feelings instead of trying to cover them up. If only he had noticed the break in Duo's heart maybe he would have never left. Or maybe if he had chased after him he would be there now in his arms, safe and loved. But no, Heero was too proud to admit his mistake, and by the time he could Duo was no where to be found. Heero knew Quatre knew where Duo was but he refused to give him any information on the boy saying, "If and when he writes me back, I'll give you his information with his permission. We hurt him really bad Heero, even now I can still feel his hurt and anguish. I don't want any of us to be the source of it anymore. We should let him live in peace."

Heero hated knowing Quatre was right. What right did Heero have to Duo now that he had caused all the anguish in such a loving and carefree person. If only he realized then that he wasn't in love with Relena, but with Duo. He had finally come to terms that he was in love with Duo and it frightened him. So he took the easiest way he could find out, he dated Relena since the woman practically would through herself at him. He felt it would be for the best for both of them. In his mind he was the perfect soldier, and the perfect soldier did not succumb to their weaknesses, let alone one that was still rejected by society. But society had rejected them, it was then he realized how silly he had been, but it was too late. Duo was gone. At that moment Heero realized something looking at the candid picture of a peaceful Duo watering an orchid as the light enhanced his silhouette of his face, calmness radiating from his face. Heero stared at the picture a little longer and something in him snapped. He was going to find him. Heero was going to bring him home. He left his apartment and head to headquarters where he decided to start his search for his beautiful angel of death.


	4. So, It Begins

Duo stood in front of a building that looked like a fortress. The building was a medieval castle nestled into the mountains surrounded by snow. It was hell and back to get here. He had to take a shuttle a colony that they would not release any information of the name or planet. Next he was air lifted in and had been propelled down from the helicopter since it could land due to the extreme landscape.

A man in a doctor's white coat enter the giant court yard and headed for the gate.

He demanded papers and identification, which he swiftly received, and allowed Duo access. Once inside Duo took to looking at his surroundings not even paying attention to the doctor behind him, nor the snipers on the roof top aiming for him. Suddenly he felt a prick in his neck and everything when dark.

Duo awoke with a groan. _damn! Only two years and I've gone this soft! I was a soldier for christ-sake! Fuck I shouldn't have experimented so much with drugs, gah… Im such a fuck up!_ he screamed to himself internally. He tried to sit up, but then noticed the restraints. He wiggled in attempt to contort himself but it was no use, these people obviously took a great precaution in knowing that their victims were deadly.

The steel door creaked open to reveal several men and women, all wearing scrubs. Duo glared at them, wanting to know what the fuck was going on. When he tried to talk however he noticed the mouth piece that was strapped on. _Whoa, how did I not notice this.. Damn really am loosing my touch.._ One of the scrubs approached him and revealed a needle. Duo's eyes went wide as he began to try the thrash out of the restraints to escape. It was no use, a few other surgeons came over and held him down while the other administered the sedative. His world was hazing black until he finally rendered unconscious.

*gasp!*

*pant…..pant…..pant*

"Ahhhhhh!…." erupted from Duo's lungs.

Duo began gasping for air.

It felt as though someone was strangling him while having both of their knees digging into his chest.

Everything felt like fire, a pain he was foreign to. He wasn't trained for this kind of pain.

He felt like his organs were made of needles, his head felt like it was going to burst, but worst of all was his ears. There was a constant ring to them, like the sound after a large explosion. Everything hurt. Who knew all your organs could be used as an enemy against you to inflict incredible pain.

The pain never let up… it only intensified.

Sweat dripped from his brow as he continued to gasp for what ever air he could.

He sat there in an empty cell on baron cold stone ground constricted by a straight jacket. He laughed at himself bitterly…_well that's defiantly fitting._

Duo tried to lift his head but found that more pain would erupt if he attempted to move so he opted for staying slouched in his corner.

As he sat there in silence he began to hear other screams over the own ringing in his ears. He began to wonder how many other people were there as well as why the preventers would ever be so cruel to inflict pain on innocent people. Duo knew he deserved this pain, to be tricked into such an unmerciful game, but did the others? He could only pray that they were criminals as well and that they all deserved the same fate in the end. With that last thought his eyes began to droop and he once again fell into unconsciousness as the violent pain racked his body.


	5. Barely Conscious

A month later…

Eyes flutter open to reveal the amethysts gems hidden inside.

He tries to move his hands and finds he cant.

_Ugh more restraints of course. Shit I cant even move my toes. That must be some powerful shit they have been giving me…_

He heard murmuring in the back round. As he tried to distinguish what they were saying he heard:

" How is his…far..ng… bio freeze?"

"Well hi… was ab… to adjust to the…changes…"

"What of the rapid cell division?"

"Steady, his cell multiplication has slowed, no signs of tumors caused by the rapid growth. Vitals are good. But he will still need to remain unconscious and on a nutrient IV until the mutation has finished."

"Agreed, how long do you think it will be until the second stage of the experiment for E02?"

" For now it is unknown, but if he continues to progess like this we can administer the tumor repressent genes to finish the mutation and began on experiment two. I would say if he continues this way about three to four more months."

" Very well Dr. J I shall report this to my superiors."

" Very well Savanah, thank you for your assistance today."

_Dr J? why is he here? What mutations? Bio freeze? What the fuck is going on? Why cant I talk? Its like my lips just wont move! Move dammit! Grrrrr…_

" Oh Duo your awake, im sorry but its not time yet. Sorry to say this my boy but I must put you under again."

Dr. J reached up to the IV and administered another sedative.

As he began to clean his work space Duo fell into the dark abyss which seemed to be more of a reality now then when he was actually awake.

He could still feel the pain racking through his body but the world was black, quite.

He found solitude with in his mind to be his own tortue chamber and yet his relief. His pain ensured him he was still alive, he hadn't felt alive since that day he was turned away by the only family he had ever known. Father and Sister Maxwell were his family but he could never be himself around them as he could with the other. The gundam pilots had been his word, his rock, and now he was simply floating, numb. But the pain made it all real, it was adrenaline, and addictive drug that made him feel better then other drug he had used before. He like this pain, needed this pain so much that something in his mind snapped.

…...

Later that day…

"Status update on E02" demanded the woman that appeared on the vid-phone screen.

"Experiment 02 is adapting well, though we have had to incubate him in order to slow down the mitosis process."

"Good, any other news I should be updated about?"

" Two weeks ago pilot 03 showed up with an invitation. I didn't know one was sent to him but my data shows that you were the one who sent for him. If I may say so myself that is a risky move considering he and the blonde are attached at the hip."

"Doctor J, whom I collect for these experiments is my issue, not yours. I suggest you know your place and continue on with the experiments."

" Of course Dorothy, I could always use more bodies. Plus the more accustomed to them I am, the better. Just thought I would give you some food for thought…"

"Thank you, but your concern is un-needed and above your pay grade. You should not ask on what is being provided to you."

" yes my lady, my apologies."

" understood, ill check in again in a weeks time, over and out."

…Connection cut…

Staring at the now blank screen J sighed.

He placed the vid chat on his desk and flopped into his desk chair.

_That woman will be the death of me…_was his last thought of the matter and went back to working on the cases in front of him.

…...

After hanging up on J she tosses the vid-chat to the chair.

A weary smile creeps to the corners of her mouth.

Victory will be hers.

Revenge would be hers.

These experiments would make it impossible for those two to function in normal society or even for those who interacted with them.

Yes, her plan was going perfectly.

Relena would regret tossing her aside.

Yes, she would kill her with her own two hands and take her place as an advocate for Oz.

The proposal was too good to be true, who could say no to such a thing.

_Hehehe.. The world will be mine.. And those who you hold dear will be my slaves and those you loathe will be more advanced then you. What will you do? What can you do? Nothing. Just sit and wait for your doom you stupid bimbo. _

She smiled and left the room to go report to her superior of the updates on their current experiments.


	6. The Plan

Four months later….

Heero shuffled through the stacks of paper in his office. There was paper everywhere. On the floor, on the chair, on the desk, even the walls. Everything in his office had contained some piece of Duo, his Duo. He was going to find him. He had started his search seven months ago but was still getting no where. He would find clues and follow them for weeks until they turned up a dead end. He was at his wits end. It was like the braided pilot had all but vanished into thin air with no one ever knowing about it!

He continued to look at the paper in his hand and then back at the maps that took up an entire space of his wall. His wall was beginning to look like a pin cushion from all of the pins planted on it. Each one was from a lead he found but failed was blue. The leads he found but were still unresolved were red, and those that seemed to have the most promise were yellow. It even had ribbon ties like a spiders web to various articles and preventor information so that he could continue his train of thought with out being lost. His office look like that of a mad man, the perfect soldier who was always clean and efficient had let his mind be so wrapped up in finding Duo he didn't even notice the week old Chinese boxes or empty coffee cups that littered behind his desk.

….

Quatre and Wufie walked together down the hall. All gundam pilots were called to report to the Preventor's head quarters immediately. Quatre was practically beaming, it had been so long since he saw his love. He never did hear from him or receive any letters since Trowa left. He figured there wasn't time or clearance to do so. Wufie was just glad to get this over with, he didn't know how he would face Duo after all he had said and did to him. He felt as though what he did was injustice! He should have known better to go off on him, even though he didn't know that Heero had done the same in the room before. He should of held it in, he should of meditated instead of releasing his fury on the poor boy.

As the two rounded the corner to the conference room they peered into Heero's office. His office look like an explosion had hit, which made them wonder if Duo had already been here. Heero stood with his eyes fixed on the multiple maps that cluttered his wall mumbling to himself. Quatre was taken aback, he had never seen Heero this frazzled or deranged before. Just when Quatre was about to open his mouth Wufie cleared his throat to make their presence known.

Heero looked up at them with wild eyes, but then seemed to dim as if he was emotionless once again.

"Come along Heero the meeting is starting soon."

Heero only responded with a "hn" and joined the others on their walk to the conference room.

…...

Wufie opened the door for Heero and Quatre to enter.

Then they heard a squeal and was pummeled by a pink blob.

"Heero my love I have missed you so much!"

"Relena! This is not the type of etiquette we conduct in our offices! Now sit down or I shall expel you from this meeting!" said Lady Une.

Relena returned to her seat with a "humph!"

Quatre had to giggle at her pout making her look like she was five years old and had her favorite toy taken away.

Lady Une eyed everyone in the room and began with, "So now that we are all here we can begin"

"What do you mean where's Trowa or Duo?" ask Quatre petrified that his lover wasn't there or was even expected to attend this meeting.

" That is what you are all here to talk about" was her reply.

The air in the room immediately was hostile, everyone of the gundam's mood darken visibly. They wanted to know what was going on, and now. Lady Une could see the change and begin to speak again rather then invite their wrath upon them for with holding information for too long.

" We have our suspicions that they were tricked and taken by Oz."

" How is that even possible? We all know Oz would be able to trick us that easily let alone for so long…" was Wufies response.

" Yes I can understand your logic but this is not the case in our…."

Quatre interrupted and stood, "Lady Une does this have to do with the invitation for the top secret mission you sent Trowa on?"

Une's face immediately hardened, the other two looked at him in shock while Relena was in the corner filing her nails.

" Yes it does have to do with the mission he was sent on, however it was not the Preventors who sent it."

"What!" screamed Heero. He felt sick, if this is what happened to Trowa what about Duo?

H: "Is Duo captured by Oz as well?"

LU:" Yes, they are currently using him and Trowa for experimentation. But what those experiments are, I do not know."

W: " This is injustice! How could this have gone on for so long and none of us know!"

Wufie was shaking in rage at this point and Quatre just looked like he was trying to absorb all of this in.

Heero looked like someone had punch him in the stomach.

LU: "That is why I called you all in today. This was brought to my attention by Miss Peacecraft. If not for her we would have still been in the dark about all of this."

Lady Une motioned for Relena to stand and tell of the information she discovered but what they were about to hear shocked them all.

She put on her diplomatic face and began.

" My suspicions first began when my cousin received an invitation for the mission. He left two years ago and I had not yet heard from him since. So I began to investigate by myself since I didn't want problems to arise if I stuck my nose in what was supposed to be private."

She took a breath then continued.

" By the time my own investigation was done it was too lat to warn the others about the invitation. Hence why Duo and Trowa are not here with us today."

She then looked at Heero, she hated seeing him so distraught, especially if was over those two nuisances.

" Oz used the invitations as a way to keep those who reciprocated in secret as well as those who denied the mission where found to be assassinated and no evidence left behind as why. There have only been few cases of this on earth and I only hold jurisdiction here therefore I couldn't extend my search to the other colonies to see if the same events were occurring. All I know is that since those who did leave earth on their own free will had the right to do so therefore I couldn't question the motives with out having suffice evidence."

Wufie waved his hand, "Hold on.. Why didn't you come to the preventors or Lady Une for that matter?"

Relena turned her gaze to him, "because I had believed at the time that it was the preventors behind the whole thing since it was random at who disappeared. As well as all clues led up to here. I wanted to be positive if I was to incriminate Lady Une."

They all nodded in agreement understanding her methods now. She may be stupid but when it came to diplomacy she was as quick as a wipe.

" As I was saying, through a series of events I found that Oz was in fact behind the mission handouts. I have infiltrated their laboratory by paying off one of the workers. Once I received an affirmative that Zechs, Trowa, and Duo, as well as another was there I approached Lady Une with the problem."

Relena turned and sat down was again with a board expression on her face. Une stood at turned to the others.

"That is why I have called you in, you three are to make a plan to infiltrate and rescue those there. We don't know if there are others that have been tricked bt we arent going to take chances. Do you except this mission? " "Yes" was said in unison.

"Good we will meet back here in a week and go over and ok your plans, dismissed."

And with that the gundam pilots took the manila folders that contained the information needed and left without saying another word.


	7. Re United

Ch6: rewind a two months, second surgery on Duo

Hilde is introduced

Rewind back two months…

Duo sat on the table still heavily drugged with only his wrist and ankles restrained forcing him to sit up. His vision is clouded around the edges and his ears still ringing from constant exposure to every sound. He knows they did something to his hearing, they advanced it, but why?

J began to run the gel over Duo stomach and turned on the monitor.

He pressed the wand to Duo's stomach and began to move it around.

"Good job my boy, looks like everything is healed up and functioning."

With that being said he drew some blood and order Savannah to clean up Duo then after she was dismissed.

Duo, though still in a fog, didn't like the idea of being in a room alone with J. As far as he was concerned the man should be locked up in an insane asylum for all of the horrible things he put the boys through.

Savannah finished cleaning him and helped him adorn his robe. It was still extremely sore to move so he dressed at a snails pace. Thank God that Savannah was one of those patient nurses.

She finished and left through the steel door and waited for the doctor and patient on the other side. This was part of her job she always hated. She didn't like that man, even though he could be considered a genius, he had issues. Anyone who could inflict that much pain on a person and not be affected was a monster in her book. All and all things were starting to take a toll on her, she just prayed that Relena would get her soon with the preventors so that she could get the hell out of there.

…...

With the door shut all was quite in the room. The only thing that could be heard was the clinking of metal from the tools J was putting away.

Duo knew something was up, the hairs on his neck sticking up.

He knew what was going to happen next, but like hell was he going to let it.

J turned around and grabbed Duo bending his arm behind his back.

Duo kicked him in the shin causing J to release his hold just enough for Duo to undo the hold. Duo turned and head butted J right in the center of his face, then spit on him.

With a scream J stumbled back holding a bloody nose.

"You fucking SLUT! You'll pay for that!"

And with that J stormed out of the room leaving Duo behind.

Duo took a deep breath trying to calm his heart.

Savannah's head peaked through the door to see blood dripping down his forehead but saw no cuts. She knew the blood was only from J's now broken nose. The only damage Duo would receive would be a giant bruise on his forehead.

" Come on. I'll take you to the baths were you can get that blood out of your hair."

Duo only nodded still weary of the woman who was that horrible man's subordinate.

…...

Savannah guided Duo through the halls, slowly since he still wasn't able to walk very well yet since the last operation. She opened another steel door and waited for him to walk inside.

"Okay towels are in the far right corner. There is soap next to it. I should also let you that you are heavily surveyed while in this room so no funny business or attempting suicide. You don't want to know what they do to punish those who attempt it. I will be back in an hour to check on you. Oh, also you aren't the only one who uses the baths so just a heads up."

She turned around and exited the room.

Duo just stood there until he heard the door bolt close.

He looked around the room. It reminded him of a pool room in a fancy mansion that belonged to Quatre. The floor and walls were stone and the roof was wood beams. There were several pools some deeper or bigger then the others but all had steam rising from them.

He walked slowly and cautiously to were the bathing supplies was. He couldn't remember when the last time he was allowed to bath, better yet alone.

He was startled by a splash and turned to see who was there.

It was silent, so he returned to walking again until he heard it again. Only this time he saw a familiar face staring back at him in one of the deeper pools.

"Hilde?" he rasped out.

"Duo?":

"Holy shit! What are you doing here? I thought you were with Cathy and got engaged to one of the lion tamers."

She looked down and moved away from the edge of the pool. Duo grabbed the soap and a towel and headed over to the pool she was in.

"Hey turn around." She gave him a funny look then complied, once she turned Duo stripped his robe (nothing was underneath anyways) and eased himself on in. When he was fully emerged from waste down he told her it was okay to turn back around.

"So …." she said.

"So?" Duo replied with an eyebrow cocked.

"How did you get here. And by the looks of you they were just as hard if not harder on you then they were me."

"Huh?" was his only response, he was still medicated and the heat was only bring it back.

She bobbed a little farther into the pool when she flicked water at Duo.

Duo nearly shouted at her but stopped, stunned, by what he saw. She had a fish tail.

"Holy mother of God what did they do to Hilde?"

Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ya I know, gross huh? But you should she the number they did on Cathy, poor girl."

"Cathy, she's here? But how?"

"We were abducted Duo, they took us, drugged us and experimented on us."

"I'm so sorry, had I known…"

Tears escaped from his eyes, why was he always so helpless?

She swam up to him and embraced him in her arms petting his head.

"Shhh… its going to be okay… we will get out of here I know it."

Duo nodded his head. He was just so tired.

"Want me to wash your hair? It'll be the most eventful thing I have done in a while."

She gave him a side smirk.

"Okay" She reached out and grabbed the shampoo, she began to wash his hair after she dunked him.

"Mmmmm… that feels so good.."

*giggle* "You haven't changed one bit Duo."

They sat there in silence just enjoying each others company.

It had been a long time since either of them have had an actual conversation with someone, let alone someone they liked. Duo sat at the edge of the shallow water while Hilde braided his hair. The door opened and both of them looked up to see Savannah with a armful of clothing for Duo with a guard in her shadow. Looked like today's reconciliation was over for now. With a huff Duo stood, dressed, looked one more time at Hilde with a smile, and was gone.


	8. Cant Ever Go Back

Ch 7

**Warning! Rape scene at the lower part of this chapter!**

Meanwhile else where at the castle, Lab bio-freeze section…

"Vitals on E03?"

"Stable."

"Cell division?"

"Still a little fast for our liking but slow enough to be released from the freeze in about four weeks."

"Very well, we will resume our check again a week from now. When his transformation stag is completed well will administer the halter drug to stop the mutations."

"We need to administer the P02tR through the IV so to begin preparations for release."

"Yes, sir." The assistant looked back at his mentor.

"Are we still planning on a second mutation process for E03?"

" Yes but that is scheduled in… three to four months after release."

" Sounds progressive." smirked the assistant.

" Ha, Ha, very."

With that they finished there analysis of the man in the bio freeze and moved onto the next test subject in the tube next to him.

…...

Same time but different part of the castle..

Stomp, stomp, stomp!

*BAM!*

He slams open the steel door and walks up to a cage in the far corner of the room with a viscous smile. His eyes singing of malice and cruelty.

The creature in the cage let out a low warning growl for the man to go away.

J took another step forward.

This time the creature let out a loud warning growl getting into a defense position.

Teeth barred, ears laid flat against her head, and the hairs on her back bared, she was ready for a fight.

He chuckled, he was going to enjoy this…

With the flick of the wrist he shot a sedative dart from the gun he had hid in his lab coat pocket.

She began to pant but desperately tried to keep her defensive position.

"Well, well looks like someone has been a bad kitty…

How should I punish you?"

She hissed. Whatever she had done was only out of self defense!

*chuckle* "Oh my, seems you disagree with that statement.." he said forming a smirk on those old wrinkly lips.

"Well should we begin? I believe the pheromones have activated, you should be feeling it now, no?"

*pant…pant..pant….grrrrr….hisss….pant…pant…*

"Ha ha, my dear, it wont make a difference either way. Now come now and be a good kitty yes?"

*hisss!*

"Not going to cooperate huh?"

J opened the cage and grabbed her by the electric collar she wore.

Threw her to the ground, she was too weak to fight back, the sedative wouldn't let her fit back, and even if she did she would be shocked anyways…

J kicked her, then pushed her onto her stomach with his foot.

**Warning!: what happens next is R rated**

He unbuckled his pans and let himself free.

He grabbed the back of her hair causing her to cry out.

She was already naked, no one had thought to accommodate anything such as clothing to her since she was no longer considered to be human in their eyes.

He then bit her neck, hard, leaving blood flowing freely from the mark.

He grabbed her hips with one hand, still holding on to her neck with his teeth, his other hand had her claws pinned above her head.

Her tail kept whacking him, trying to beat him off but it was no use.

He slammed into her causing her to cry out again and his.

Her claws where able to be seen as she left scratch marks on the stone floor.

He continued to ram into her again and again.

Lost in his pleasure of torture he loosed his grip just enough for her to b able to slip one of her hands free from his grasp.

As he began to reach his peak he never saw it coming, out of no where a sharp claw found his cheek scratching his glasses to all the way across his chin.

As blood dripped down his cheek his anger grew once again.

*Punch!*

She fell to the floor unconscious, blood dripping from the freshly made cut on her lip.

He continued to pump into her until he found his release and shot into her.

He smiled then slid out of her.

He felt so much better, now if only that E02 could be as compliant…

_I should create a sedative that would ruin his progress and leave no traces. Then I could have all the fun I want with that little braided bastard._

He smirked and stood. He pulled up his pans and walked to the door.

He looked at the guard and smiled. The guard knew now he had to put the cat woman back into the cage before she woke up or there would be hell to pay. He rushed through the door as Dr. J ascended the stairs having a smirk on his face as blood dripped down staining his white lab coat.


	9. Waiting for Dawn

Two weeks after the preventors and gundam boys had a meeting….

Everything out side the castle was calm. Things resumed as usual causing many of the guards and hired gunmen to relax considerably.

The scientist continued to do there paper work and experimentations on animals instead of humans.

E03 scheduled to be released from the bio-freeze the next morning.

All in all it was a boring day for those who inhabited the medieval fortress that no one noticed the figures outside the walls running from shadow to shadow.

…...

Duo was in his cell.

he sat there with his arms wrapped around his knees, leaning against a wall hidden with in a shadow in the dimly lit room.

He wished he had a window in his holding cell, then at least he could breath some fresh air, or be able to shout to the outside to get someone's attention even if they were in the middle of nowhere.

Resting his head against the wall and looking up at the ceiling he let his thoughts wonder.

Hilde. She didn't deserve any of this. She was pure and innocent, why did they have to taint her? Why did they even have to resort to kidnapping?

What had happened to the preventors to corrupt them so?

Had all that they been fighting for been in vain only to replace a tyrant power with another?

He was at a lost. Nothing made sense anymore.

His hand wandered to the collar around his neck. He smirked remembering the look on J's face when he snapped his wrist like a toothpick. Hey what guy wouldn't break another man's arm if he had tried to cop a feel…again….

J had been so pissed he put Duo on the dangerous list and had him collared. It was electric. Now if Duo so breathed wrong in J's presence he was in for a world of pain.

He was always statistic after his visits with J. he could endure the pain, but he always found that his hair would stand on end leaving him looking like one of those troll dolls.

He also found that he could shock anything so he used this to his advantage when J would shock him, he would shock him right back. J was not amused…

Duo's mind once again drifted to the outside world, letting his thoughts drift to the other four he had considered family. How were they doing? What were they doing right now?

…...

At that same moment the shadows watched intently at the guards changes in shifts and surveyed the area to confirm the coordinates with their maps.

After confirming all of the sat there. Now was time to wait.

They act at dawn.


	10. Infiltration

**Special thanks to wind dancer1981 for words of encouragement! Your freaken awesome and my first review so I dedicate this chapter to you!**

* * *

><p>The sky began to lighten, the morning air crisp. It would be a couple of hours before the sun would rise. Everyone got into position, waiting.<p>

It was in between guard changes that the signal was administered.

Black shadows moved with discreetness.

Heero was the first to infiltrate the through the gates and security.

He came behind a soldier, silent, staking his prey.

Hands snaked out of the shadows and grabbed him from behind. With one hand over his mouth another grabbing him so that he could snapped his neck fast and efficient.

He grabbed the keys off of the dead man's belt as well as his other weapons, then dragged his body into a dark crevasse indent in the gate wall for the body to be more conspicuous.

Heero turned and waving two fingers, signaling to the others.

The coast was clear.

The others shifted among the shadows with ease and joined Heero as they proceeded into the base.

Sneaking in through the secret hallways the medieval castle still held, they easily were able to enter the lower levels of the castle. It was surprising at how lax the security was considering how easy it was to enter. But the security was not meant to keep anything out just to keep their prisoners in. They had no need to top security for intruders, they were in the middle of no where.

Step after step they ascended higher and higher until they came face to face with a steal door that looked completely out of place. There was no lock only a id scanner on the wall for it to automatically open. A camera was placed in the direction of the door but Wufie had already taken care of the security cameras causing their picture to halt and only the time to remain rolling in case anyone noticed such a small detail.

Wufie sat on Heero's shoulders while he worked on the wiring from the camera that connected to the wall. He grabbed out his vid-chat and began to hack the system causing to turn all alarms off. He loved doing this kind of stuff. He usually could do it so fast it would only take him minutes. Heero let out a grunt letting Wufie know he wanted him off. After setting him down, Quatre turned and pulled out a small card. It was only a blank silver card but it could be used as an universal key to open any automatic lock. Quatre would have to thank Trowa for designing such a thing before he left.

As they entered the hallway, the scent of sterilization hit their noses.

They approached an intersection where the hall way split into four different directions.

They decided to split up and have each take on a hall on their own.

Little did they know that their security breach was just discovered.

All hell was about to break loose.


	11. The Escape

**Special thanks to e and windwraith for there critiques! I dedicate this chapter to you two! **

Light footsteps echoed through the maze of halls. Heero had no idea where he was going but he felt he needed to get to where ever it was fast. As he turned down another hall he skidded to a stop. There, in front of him was a wall of guards. He noticed out of the corner of his eye that another was forming behind him that had came out of a room he had just recently passed.

_Fuck, so much for them not knowing we were here._

They all had their guns loaded and pointed at him. Heero had to smirk inwardly, poor fuckers had no idea what they just got themselves into. He put his hands up, while identifying each emotion in the faces of the soldiers in front of him. Most of them where visibly frightened, _good they should be._ The others just looked like drones or where excited that they finally got to kill something. All the while he was formulating a plan in his head to get out of there and find his friends that were taken.

The group started to close around him. _Ha! Impatient now aren't we?_ he thought to himself. He dropped elbowing the first guard in the stomach causing him to keel over. Shots were fired as he used the man as a shield. Stupid boys, why would you fire into a circle? The stray bullets would only hit a comrade. When the firing calmed Heero grabbed the gun out of the stiffening hand and a knife he had in his boot. He shot two others. Only one was left standing there, shaking like a leaf, his gun fallen to the floor as he clutched his bloody hand to his chest. _Morons._ Heero approached him, stepping over the bodies that littered the now bloodied hall, already knowing he was going to tell him what he wanted to know.

He grabbed the boy from his collar and slammed him into the wall, still holding him there so that his feet couldn't touch the floor. The guard let out a cry of anguish as his body made an intend of his frame in the wall.

"Where is he?" Growled Heero.

"W..wh…who?"

"You know who exactly I'm talking about!" He re-slammed him into the wall.

" I really don't know who you are talking about!"

" Duo Maxwell! The gundam pilot you asses took! You know long braid purple eyes! Where is he!" Heero was loosing his patience at this point.

" E02? He's in the holding cells… please don't kill me… I… I don't wanna die!" tears began streaming down the lads face as we went into hysterics.

Heero slammed him again into the wall not hard enough to cause him to loose consciousness but hard enough to knock the wind out of him and break a few ribs.

"Where is he? I wont ask again." He gave a look that could kill. The boy in front of him paled. Dear lord Heero's glares could of caused the devil himself want to run and hide under a rock for eternity.

"T…th..thatttt .way…" he said raising his sore arm.

" Where that way?"

"Take a left then a right and your there, please don't hurt me." the boy started hyperventilating again. Heero sat him on his feet, the boy let out a sigh feeling he had just escaped death, then his head hit first into the floor. Heero turned on his heel and ran in the direction he was instructed.

….

Else where at the laboratory…..

Quatre walked quickly down the hall ways. He kept his eyes peeled for anything that could give him a hint to where Trowa and the others where.

He continued down the hall. He felt an arm grab him and pull him into a room. Before he could act though he could see that it was a scientist that had grabbed him.

He pulled out his gun and aimed it at her.

"Hey, hey, put the gun down I'm with the perventors" she said with her hands up trying to show no sign of agression.

" Sure you are." he said as he cocked the gun.

" Shit! No really! Im agent SV91, you know Savanah? We met at one of Regina's parties! Put the gun down!"

" And why would I believe you? You helped Oz with this.. All of this. You hurt innocent people."

" Not by choice! I was undercover, I was the one who relayed all the information to Relena in the first place.."

" Sure you are.."

" No really, I promise you on my life that I want to help! If you don't believe me after we get everyone out of here then you can kill me deal?"

Quatre went up and did a body search to make sure she didn't have any weapons or devices that could alert others of their position he agreed to her help.

She grabbed him by the hand and began to sprint down the hall were two of the experiments where currently being held.

…..

( back to Heero)

He ran down the last corridor he had been told to and came up to a series of doors. It seriously looked like the kind of doors you would see in an insane asylum or something.

"Duo!" Heero shouted. He began to open all of the tiny eye slots to peak into each room. Most were to dark to even see the contours of the walls inside. As he tried each one he would call out to each one. He finally came up to another door and tried again for the eigth time. "Duo?" Heero called out again. This cell wasn't as dark since it had a little bit of synthetic light but still too dark to see inside. "Who's there?" came a raspy response. "Duo! Duo is that you?"

"Heero?" he croaked. His throat hurt, the last time he had anything to drink was over two days ago.

"Yes Duo its me! I'm going to get you out ok? Go to the right side as far as you can and away from the door" the only response he got was the sound of something shuffling from inside.

Heero took out an explosive and latched it onto the door. He activated it and ran down the hall and stood behind a pillar.

*Bang!*

Heero stuck his head out from around the pillar to make sure the coast was clear and jogged back.

When he came up to the hole in the wall he had created, he wasn't expecting to find what was inside

**Teehee another cliffhanger!**


	12. Finding You

Duo sat there with his hands over his head covered by cotton mat that served as a mattress. He used it as a shock absorber from the blast. He heard a gasp and poked his head up and above the matt to see who was there. Heero seemed flabbergasted by the conditions Duo had been forced to inhabit. The entire room was bare except for a cement slab, a hole in the ground, and a stuffed map. There was no windows and it was only 3 by 5 feet wide.

Heero looked in and saw Duo staring at him still having the matt in front of him acting as a shield. Only purple eyes looked at him, except there was something different. Duo's ears where elongated and ended in a point. They twitched with any loud vibration. _This is the cynical thing they did to him? Turn him into an elf? Not that I don't expect that it didn't hurt but how would this help them any?_ Heero thought to himself. He stepped over the rubble and pulled down the matt. He helped Duo up, took a step back, and had a good look at him. Had Duo always been this small? He seemed to have shrunk about two feet. His muscles seemed to be more lithe and long but just as deadly. Duo's hands were was caught his attention though. They looked like fingers but turned into a claw almost. The nails weren't thick but they were strong, almost like he could tear into someone with ease.

"Heero?"

Heero snapped out of his trance and back into the beautiful boy who was in front of him. He engulfed Duo in a hug. He was so happy that Duo was okay, or at least seemly okay and functional.

"Heero are you okay? I think we should get out here if you are" Duo's ears were flicking. "There are three people running this way, the sound armed. By the sound of it one has a machine gun and the other has a pistol, but the other I cant recognize by the sounds, sorry." Heero was amazed at Duo's new hearing let along knowing their weapons by how they held then and how heavy their footsteps where in relation to the weight in height. "How can you know so much detail just by hearing?"

"The air around them, the movement, also these halls have a horrible echo to them."

Heero had to smirk, his little shinigami was always a surprise. Duo looked up to him and smiled. Heero hadn't noticed before but Duo's eyes were slit like a cats and his canines. Wait his eyes weren't like that a minute ago, where they? No, couldn't be, his mind must be playing jokes on him. Just what were they trying to achieve with this kind of gene-slicing?

He felt a tugging from his waist belt. Duo removed two long knives from Heero's belt, but never taking his eyes off of Heero. "Street rat thing, you wouldn't of noticed me taking them if I didn't want you to."

" Okay you little hoodlum. So I guess we are going to have to fight huh?"

" No we don't have to, but I just want to kill some of these fuckers for all the shit they put us threw."

"Hn." was the only response he got from Heero.

They both got into a fighting position and waited for the three men to come and meet their doom. Heero was a little worried that Duo didn't have enough weaponry on him, especially with no fire arms.

In a blink of an eye Heero noticed Duo with the flick of his wrist throw a knife. _why the hell did he just do that? _When Heero turned to see, he saw the man that had been carring the machine gun fall to his knees with a knife sticking out of his forehead. _wow, I knew he was good but I didn't realize he was this good. _Next the man with the pistols rounded the corner. Heero easily took him out.

Dropping to floor Duo grabbed his collar as his body spazzed and cavorted different ways. "Duo? What's wrong?" He ran over and tried to pick him up only to have a bolt of energy electrocute his system. Dropping Duo he was surprised himself he didn't black out from such a large shock.

" Heheheehe, did you really think we would let him get away? You know for the perfect soldier you sure are missing a few key details." Heero stared as a unknown man walked down the hallway with what looked like an electric whip coiled around his upper arm and a remote he was pressing. _Who the fuck is this?_

A smile crept into the corners of the strangers face "You look lost my poor soldier. Did you miss your little sprite too much to realize the danger you put yourself in?" Okay, now Heero was royally pissed: one, probably because the guy was kind of dead on about all his attention on just finding Duo and not what he would do after he found him, and two because this guy was just a pompous ass in need of a good kick in the ass.

"Oooo feisty are we?"

" What have you done to Duo?" Heero glanced over at the now unconscious pilot.

"Well that is a rather broad question, would you mind elaborating just a bit?" the smile in the corners of his mouth never leaving but only growing wider.

Heero pulled out a gun from his holster and fired three consecutive shots. The man only giggled as he easily dodged them. "For the perfect soldier I expected your aim to be better you know." this was just what the stranger wanted to do, get under Heero's skin so that he could have the advantage. All men fall weak when their pride is threatened.

Heero stilled his heart and propped himself into a fighting position.

"Are you going to be all take or fight me like a man?"

"Ooo snippety aren't we? Then again I would be too if I had to make love to that." he said pointing at Duo's unconscious form.

Heero tried his best not to let that comment get under his skin, so far it wasn't working.

"Enough chat, lets fight."

And then it began. Swords drawn from Lord knows where clashed in an epic fight. To a bystander it might just look like two blobs bouncing around the hall, but in reality they were moving to fast for the human eye to follow. _Wow… this guy is strong. Well whatever I need to cut him down anyways to get that damn collar off of Duo. _with that thought Heero swung at him with more vigor than before. The man easily doudged it. It was almost like he was playing a game of cat and mouse with Heero. Heero was starting to get frustrated, no human could ever fight like this normally. The man moved so fast he was barely able to keep up with him. Then when he thought he had him the man would slip through his attack but only leave minor scratches as a warning almost.

An alarm went off in the back ground and the two just stared at each other. The stranger put his hand to his ear listening to his device. A frown crept onto his face as he turned to Heero.

"Well I guess we will meet again another time." And with that the man turned on his heel and jogged down the hall.

_What the fuck just happened?_ Heero internally screamed to himself. Oh well, it didn't matter, right now he needed to get Duo out of there because it was obvious now that the whole base had been alerted. He picked Duo up and began to jog back the way he came and get Duo to safety.


	13. Part of the Puzzle

Here Kittens Kat I hope you like this chapter. Your message made me happy and very inspired to continue on with this story.

If anyone has any suggestions on what Zechs experimentation should be please let me know! ALso how many babies I should make Duo have, mwhaha he would so adorable with a little preg belly =]

* * *

><p>Quatre rounded the corner as fast as possible with Savannah dragging him with no precaution to safety measures. Her heals clicking on the floor could of easily alerted anyone of their location. Quatre had to do all he could to let himself put his faith in her, she wasn't lying, that much he knew from his space heart. But he was still weary of her and what she was capable of. If there was one thing Quatre knew by now in war or in the business world was to never underestimate one's opponents.<p>

She continued through what appeared to be mazes of hallways and down stairs, finally coming to a wooden door. Spinning on her heal she looked at Quatre.

"You are going to have to take out the guard. It's the only way we can get her out of here."

Quatre nodded and kicked open the door. He then immediate spotted the security guard blanched and began to spastically look for his fire arm on his person. Too bad for him Quatre got him first. The man fell with a thud and the two entered the room.

Quatre was still on guard as Savannah ran to the guard to get his keys and then approach the cage in the corner. Quatre watched her out of the corner of his eye as she opened it and then began to coax the animal like human out of the cage. She gave the cat woman her coat and then proceeded to bring her to where Quatre was standing.

Quatre finally turned to look at them both when her visibly paled.

"Cathy?!" he violently whispered.

"Come on there are more we need to free before we leave, I know your men are good but there are a few that are hard to actually get access to." Said Savannah taking control of the situation again.

Quatre could only nod dumbly. He was too shocked to see Cathy here, no matter what state she was in, he was happy to have finally found her. He was sure Trowa would be happy as well, if he could ever find Trowa again that is.

The trio left the underground swiftly and began to follow Savannah again through the mazes of hallways until they came to another door. She opened it to reveal a circular room that had six doors. Quatre prayed that there were not people behind all of these doors. She led them through one of them that opened into a hallway. Once they reached the end she entered a code on the door and went to the handle to open it only to receive a shock. She yelped and stepped away from the door holding her slightly burnt hand to her chest.

"Shit they know, Quatre I need you to open the door, whatever means necessary."

"Are explosives okay?"

"No, the cylinders are too close to the doors."

"Okay then hold on."

Quatre approached the door and tried to rattle his brain for anything that could be useful. He then remembered Trowa's universal key, but was it really that easy? Might as well try, the worst that could happen was to get a painful shock.

He pulled out the silver card and pulled it threw the scanner. The light flashed and he grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. He then pushed it open all the way and scanned the area for threats, when he saw none he signaled for the girls to follow him.

Savannah swiftly passed him and ran to the curtain dividing the room and began to pull it away to reveal two bio freeze containers. She began to read the information on their charts quickly and only had to inject one of the tubs with something (Quatre had no idea but just let her work). She then proceeded to type on the keyboard to codes to drain them as the process began.

"Now all we can do is stay and wait and hope no one comes down here to stop us."

Quatre nodded and continued to keep a look out. He really just hoped he could find Trowa soon.


End file.
